Konoha Court Marching Band
by Hypo Prower
Summary: AU. Naruto and the others are a part of Konoha's esteemed marching band, and things are looking up right from the start. However, marching band can hold much more drama than what it looks like. Multiple pairings. Old one was deleted, here's the new!
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, if you're wondering where the first one went…well, I've already crossed that bridge. I believe the official release is still up on my profile page. So for all those readers who got disappointed with the removal of the first Konoha Court Marching Band…I'm sorry. So I'm going to take a new approach to it. Don't like the texts? Well, let's try standard form. Maybe I'll get more into this whole thing if that's the case.**

**I'm going to kind of explain as I go, but, without further ado, here it is…Konoha Court Marching Band: The Extended Version.**

~*~*~

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki yawned and flopped down into his bed. He smiled as the familiar summer breeze drifted through his opened window, tempting him outside. However, time for play was over; the sun was setting, even though it was almost 9pm, and the 17-year-old blonde decided that he'd better get in bed in preparation for the next day.

Speaking of which, what was tomorrow?

Opening one clear blue eye, Naruto peered at the calendar plastered to his wall. Both eyes flew open as he realized what tomorrow was.

Band camp? Already?!

Groaning, Naruto sat up in his bed and reached over to the table beside his bed. He dug around the candy wrappers and papers from last year's band camp and found his cell phone underneath the mess. He grabbed the list of new drummers this year from the table as well, and scanned over them.

"OK, let's see…bass 1, Ai Raiokachi." Naruto blinked twice and smiled slightly. "Yeah, that one blonde girl. Real sweet. Rides with Busy Brow."

Using his nimble fingers that were usually used for texting, the almost-adult drummer quickly scrolled through his address book and stopped the cursor over Ai's name. He hit the call button and mashed the phone to his ear.

* * *

A young teenager, about 14, named Ai Raiokachi sighed as she snuggled contentedly into her blankets. Tomorrow was band camp, and after hearing about how exhausting and straining it was from various friends, she decided to turn in rather early that day.

However, Ai's sleep was interrupted when her phone began to ring. Yawning, she picked up her cell and checked the caller ID.

Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Since when did he ever call?

Wasting no time, Ai picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ai, it's Naruto Uzumaki! We met a couple times whenever you caught a ride from Bushy Brow, remember?"

"Uhh…Bushy Brow?"

"Oh, right, sorry…I meant Lee. Forgot I was talking to you."

"Oh, uh, it's OK."

"Just wanted to remind about band camp tomorrow…the percussion usually meets a little earlier so we can warm up separate from the rest of the band. So be sure to be there about 7:45, OK?"

"Alright, thanks Naruto."

"See ya tomorrow!"

"By-"

Before Ai could finish say good bye, she was cut off by Naruto hanging up on her. She blinked confusingly before tossing her phone back on her pillow and flopping down into her blankets.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he hung up. "She's cute," he said softly aloud before turning back to the list. "Ugh, I know this kid…we took that same summer class…Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Turning back to his phone, the blonde quickly called the brunette.

* * *

Konohamaru fell over onto his carpet, laughing as his favorite part of his favorite comedy came on. "Oh man, th-that's great!" he cackled, peeling his goggles off his forehead.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Konohamaru frowned and paused the DVD while he answered the call. He didn't bother to look at the ID, "Yeah, what??"

"Hey, Kono, it's Naruto."

"What the heck do you want, idiot?!" he demanded. "I'm busy watching Step Brothers!"

"I was just reminding you that tomorrow's marching band camp, idiot! And you'd better be there early!"

"Since when am I ever late?! And why do I need to be there before eight??"

"You're a drummer now, dude! You have to step up and mature some!"

"You're retarded! I'll be there when I get there, alright??"

"Kono, I—"

Before Naruto could scold him some more, Konohamaru dropped his call and went back to watching Step Brothers. "Idiot," he muttered before cracking up laughing again.

* * *

Naruto clenched his teeth and glared at his phone. "Why, that little…!" After taking a deep breath, he looked back at the list of new drummers. "OK, last one…Tatsuki Suboya. Never even met her, Temari gave me her number…huh, this should be interesting."

* * *

A girl dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts shot another basketball at the hoop outside her house. She cheered as it went into the net, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

Tatsuki was ripped from her game as her phone rang. Digging into her pocket, she pulled it out and saw that an unrecognized number was on the screen. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Yeah, Tatsuki, my name's Naruto…I'm in charge of calling all the drummers to remind them that band camp is tomorrow."

"How could I forget?! I can't wait to get my bass! I've practiced all my music, I almost got the third movement memorized! I'm going to be the first one there, don't worry!"

"Ummm…OK…"

"Yeah, so don't you worry one bit, Naruto! I'm getting my mom to drive me there extra early, so I'll probably be there before you! Wouldn't that be weird, the freshman arriving there before the sen—"

The call was abruptly dropped.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, does she ever shut up?!"

Naruto snapped his phone shut and tossed it on his end table beside his bed. "I'm not going to call Kiba or Shikamaru…if they don't know to be early by now, I don't know what will convince them."

The spiky haired teen sighed and flopped down into his bed, shutting his eyes. "Mmm, I hope tomorrow isn't a horror story…"

* * *

Sakura moaned and flopped down into her pillow, completely exhausted. She had managed to get one last day of shopping in before heading off to band camp the next day. And man, did she need it! She hadn't had any cute outfits to wear the next day.

Just as she was about to drift to sleep, her cell phone began to vibrate. Grumbling, she grabbed it and answered the call, "What, Ino?!"

"Hey, Sakura!" The blonde on the other side of the line sang happily, as if she wasn't tired at all. "Are you ready for tomorrow, dear?"

"What the heck do you think the answer to that is?"

Ino rolled her eyes and spoke into the receiver, "Well, excuse me. You know, it's our senior year, we should enjoy it as much as we can."

Sakura sighed. "Ino, as much as I love KCMB and as much as I'll miss playing my flute next year, it's starting to take a toll on me. I don't know if I can pull through or not…"

"Silly! Of course you can! Flutes are the toughest players, you know!"

"Mmm…I guess."

"Alright, well get some sleep darling, tomorrow's a big day!"

"Right…later."

As Sakura slid her phone shut, she was irritable to fall asleep. _Man, she makes me so angry sometimes! Cha!_

* * *

Kankuro moaned as he fell back into his pillow. Ohh, man, it was going to be torture the next day for his household with band camp starting and all. Gaara loved band, but he absolutely hated band camp.

The brown-haired clarinet player studied his phone screen as his cell vibrated with a text. It was a message from his fellow clarinet player, Shino Aburame, asking him what time they should be there tomorrow.

Kankuro snorted. "I'm gettin' there at 8:01, we'll see what old man Kakashi says about it," he recited aloud as he typed the message on his phone. He rolled his eyes as he heard a growling outside his room.

"KANKURO, SHUT OFF THAT INFERNAL PHONE!" Gaara roared from outside his brother's closed bedroom door. Kankuro sighed and shut off his phone, sticking it on the cable to charge.

"Alright, alright, geez Gaara, you need to learn to calm down," Kankuro called to the angry red head. He received a bang on his door in response. In the distance, he heard his sister, Temari, remind Gaara to keep his cool, and that his blood pressure was going to kill him one day.

Kankuro slowly slid his eyes shut and dozed off peacefully to the sound of Temari screaming, "Gaara, what are you doing with my flag?! You'd sure as heck better not bang in Kankuro's door!"

* * *

"Itachi, will you shut UP already?! Geez, I'm going to do such bad things to you, you won't know what hit you!"

Sasuke Uchiha shot his older brother, Itachi, a glare that could pierce metal. The elder brother smiled musingly and crossed his arms. "You know, Sasuke, marching band was the best time of my life," he said smoothly. "I'm just trying to give you pointers…"

"Yeah, well, you're a cop now, so move on already," Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms as well. "You've been out of band for two years now; it's time to get on with your life."

Itachi gazed off in the distance thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm not entirely out of band…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing," Itachi replied, dismissing his little brother with a wave.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, it's going to be a hard enough transition from trumpet to trombone without your 'advice'. So can you please just let me do my thing?"

"Oh, whatever." Itachi smirked as he prodded Sasuke's forehead with two fingers before walking off to bed.

Sasuke snorted. "Stuck up."

* * *

Tenten smiled as she noticed that Neji Hyuga had just signed in on her internet messenger. Then she frowned when she also noticed that Rock Lee had signed in at the same time. The chocolate-eyed senior quickly opened a three way chat room and started to message her two friends.

_Hey!_ She typed.

After a couple moments, she received a _Hi,_ from Neji and a _Good evening, my beautiful blossom!_ from Lee. Tenten quickly began a discussion about band camp with the two.

_What do you think about this year's show?_ She asked.

_It looks pretty dumb, _Neji messaged back. _I mean, it's about a girl that murders a man and then another man murders her. Where's the value in that?_

_I think that it is a wonderful story!_ Lee protested back. _However, I have some doubts about our director._

Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend's message. Lee was always going on about how Kakashi wasn't as good of a director as the director they had their freshman year, Might Guy. Personally, Tenten thought that he was a psycho maniac because he worked them to the bones. Lee, however, grew to idol him.

_Kakashi's fine,_ Tenten disagreed. _At least he isn't a maniac._

_I like him better, he's calmer,_ Neji typed back. _Speaking of which, I'm going to bed so I can actually get there at a decent time tomorrow. You two should do the same._

_You are such a stiff neck, Neji!_ Lee's instant message came fairly quick. Tenten guessed that Lee had learned to type like a normal human being.

_Yeah, OK, later guys,_ Tenten wrote quickly then signed off her computer. Yawning, the senior trumpet player collapsed into her bed.

* * *

Sai sat Indian-style on his floor, studying his sheet music. Tomorrow was his first day at Konoha Court Marching Band; he transferred from Sunagakure earlier in the summer and was somewhat nervous about his new marching band.

_Will they like me?_ He wondered, his eyes flitting to his clarinet. Suna is a very harsh rival to Konoha. The students might not like him if they found out that he was a transfer from the sandy country.

Also, the fact that he was emotionless might have something to do with it.

Sighing, Sai closed his clarinet case and gathered his sheet music. He didn't want to forget anything for tomorrow…it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Kakashi placed his free hand in his pocket as he gazed out his kitchen window into the night sky. "Yes…that would be fine…alright, thanks Anko, see you tomorrow…ha, OK, bye…"

The silver-haired man ended the call and placed his iPhone back into his other pocket. He stared outside at the sky, lit up by the millions of stars. It was a clear night…that meant a hot day tomorrow morning. "Hmm, I wonder how this year is going to go," he wondered to himself.

As the band director of Konoha Court Marching Band, he had many responsibilities. He was still a little wet behind the ears, but he sure as heck didn't want Guy to come back and give him some pointers. He saw himself and Guy as somewhat rivals. Kakashi didn't accept all of Guy's techniques, like his overly macho style of directing and his hot-blooded nature.

Taking one last look at the sky, Kakashi spun around on one heel and made his way for his bedroom. He ignored the fact that there were dishes piling up in his sink and that his room was littered with different papers and music.

Wow, he needed a wife.

* * *

**And there we go! How was that for an introduction? I am extrememly excited to be working on this again, because to be honest, I missed writing about all the crazy characters of KCMB! Again, the old story...I'm not really upset about it anymore, but don't worry, I will definately be basing this new one off the old one, along with making a few improvements int the storyine. Thanks for everybody's patience, it means a lot!**

**Hypo, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up, I was about three fourths of the way done and I totally lost all time to get on my computer. So I had to wait a while to finish this. Please forgive me!**

**Oh, and it's OK to, like, review and stuff. I'm not going to bite.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he discarded his now-empty coffee cup and pulled his mask back on. Wow, he had gotten up WAY too early to come to this blasted auditorium. It sucked that he loved doing what he did.

As the silver haired man was almost to the front door, a figure bustled out at him. "Kakashi, thank goodness you're here!" she smiled, clutching a clipboard. Kakashi rolled his visible eye; he almost always wore an eye patch over the other one.

"Morning Anko," he greeted. "I'm guessing the kids are causing a ruckus in there?"

Anko smiled sheepishly and a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. "Well, things aren't going too well for the drum line, and I think the seniors are getting a little fed up with the younger members."

"Is that any news?" Kakashi replied with a smirk before pushing his way through the front door. _Looks like we're back in business._

Almost as soon as he had stepped through the door, a bass drum mallet flew past his face. Kakashi's pupil dilated then he furrowed his eyebrow in irritation. "Naruto!" he exclaimed, turning his head and shooting a look at where the drum line was gathered.

Seated there, Ai and Tatsuki watched with wonder as Konohamaru and Naruto threw insults at each other in a huge argument. Shikamaru relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes calmly and breathing deeply. "What a drag, it's so early," he muttered, blinking one eye open to look at the time on his cell phone.

Kakashi huffed and stomped over to the two arguing drummers and ripped them apart. "What on earth is going on here?!" he demanded. "We haven't been here five minutes!"

Naruto's blue eyes flashed as he growled, "This little punk is so full of himself! He's saying stuff he doesn't even know about!"

Konohamaru snorted and fought Kakashi's grasp. "Full of myself, my butt! I have nothing on this guy, I think I'm going to kill him before I go through an entire marching season with him!"

"Both of you, quiet!" Kakashi ordered gruffly, letting go of both of them. "The last thing this band needs is mutiny within, so you two had better straighten up before this turns into a bad problem. Hear me?"

Naruto and Konohamaru both muttered a reply, and Kakashi spun around and started to walk to the front of the auditorium. He paused a moment and turned around, his onyx gaze flickering. "Where's Kiba?"

"I called him, he didn't reply," Naruto said with a shrug. "I'm guessing he slept in."

"Ugh, Kiba…" Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked back down to the front of the auditorium. He picked up his directing baton and smiled fondly; it had felt like forever since he'd held it. He banged it against the stand in front of him and got the band's attention, the giant chatter beginning to die down.

Kakashi swept his gaze over each of the sections. In the flute section, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Karin were all seated together, Karin too busy staring at someone in the trumpet section to notice. In the clarinet section, Kankuro and Shino Aburame were shooting weird looks at the new Suna transfer, Sai. Near the middle, the trumpets clustered together, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten and Neji Hyuga sticking out. Beside them the saxophones were relatively quiet, and Kakashi picked out Gaara and Choji Akimichi, who had transferred over from tuba. And last but not least, the drum line gathered in the back, and Kakashi spotted Kiba walking leisurely through the door.

Everyone was here.

"Morning everybody," Kakashi said with a happy smile.

There was a mutter of noise around the auditorium, the faces of the seniors being most eager and the faces of the freshmen looking most tired. "Today's a big day today," Kakashi continued, his gaze sweeping onto a roster of today's agenda. He'd guessed that Anko had placed it there. "Anyway, let's start warming up, shall we?"

In the back of the auditorium, Naruto elbowed Kiba with an annoyed expression. "Morning, sunshine," he greeted sarcastically, his impatient eyes glaring at the clock. Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes at his fellow senior.

"I'm only like two minutes late," he justified, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "You need to loosen up."

Not feeling like engaging in another argument, Naruto hopped up from his seat and turned to the rest of the drummers. "Alright, guys, let's head on out," he said in an orderly voice, a small smirk beginning to play on his lips. Ai, Tatsuki and Konohamaru all were eager to strap on their gear, while Shikamaru followed behind more slowly.

As Ai was grabbing her sunglasses off a nearby shelf before heading out, Kiba paused and gave her a once over. "Have we met?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Ai put on her glasses and shrugged.

"Don't think so. I'm Ai Raiokachi, and I'm guessing you're Kiba?"

"Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba replied with his toothy grin. "It just kind of surprised me that someone like you would make in onto drum line…"

Ai narrowed her blue eyes under her shades. "And why is that?" she asked with an edge of anger.

Kiba shrugged. "Oh, you know…size has a little something to do with it…"

_He thinks I'm too scrawny!_ Realization dawned on the freshman as she realized what the snare drummer was getting at. "Pssh, whatever," she replied, and quickly found her way to the exit behind the rest of the drummers.

Kiba smirked. "Heh."

* * *

"Konohamaru, I swear, if you lose this you are going to get your butt kicked out of this band faster than you can think it," Naruto growled at the freshman bassist as he handed him his dot sheet. This listed all the places he was supposed to go throughout the show, depending on the movement.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes and snatched the small sheet of paper from the blonde's hand. "I'm not gonna lose it, chill out," he replied. "I mean, it's not like I've lost a ton of stuff in my life."

This caused Ai and Tatsuki to reply with a simultaneous, "Pssh, yeah right!" Naruto looked at the two female bassists and stuck up an eyebrow.

"Is he really bad with music?" he asked.

"Uhh, only the worst," Tatsuki replied with a chuckle. "He can't keep track of anything."

"Take that back!" Kono squeaked indignantly. "I can so keep track of my music!"

"Didn't you call me and ask me to make a copy of my music for you like the first day of summer, Konohamaru?" Ai asked, twirling her bass mallet in her fingers. "I mean, we got it like two days before that…"

Naruto groaned and started to walk towards the football field. "Oh great, another annoying bass line," he muttered to himself. Ai and Tatsuki followed him down there, with Konohamaru, Kiba and Shikamaru trailing.

"This year's gonna be a drag," Shikamaru said uneasily, yawning and popping his neck. He could pick up Naruto and Konohamaru's conversation 50 feet away.

"I hope you guys all memorized the cadence!"

"I did!" Tatsuki chimed.

"So did I," Ai replied.

"I'll get to it," Konohamaru said with a low voice, causing Naruto to go off on him again.

* * *

"Ugh! There's only three of us, Kakashi, why the heck did you split us up for most of the show??"

Ino and Sakura glared at their dot sheets in disdain, shooting deadly looks at Kakashi. The director rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets. "Um, because I know that if I didn't, you and Sakura wouldn't shut up?" he answered, turning to walk away.

The rest of the band was out on the football field now, grasping whatever instrument they played. All the members were studying their dot sheets, trying to figure out where to go.

Sakura and Ino glared after Kakashi with annoyed looks and sighed in unison. "Well, Ino, looks like I have to go to the other side," Sakura said with a sad tone. "It's been nice seeing you."

"You too, forehead," Ino said back, calling Sakura her nickname from their childhood.

Karin, who was standing near the two, pushed her glasses farther onto her nose. "Oh, stop being such drama queens," she snapped, crossing her arms. "I mean, it's not like one of you is dying or anything."

Ino narrowed her eyes at the piccolo player and then glanced back at Sakura. "Crap, I have to stand next to her," she muttered, smacking her forehead.

Sakura put on a grave face and stated, "Be strong," in a serious tone before spinning around and walking to her assigned spot.

* * *

"So, your name's Sai?"

Kankuro and Shino stared curiously at the tall dark haired boy that stood in front of them, fingers grasped around a clarinet. "Yes," he replied with a straight face, not even attempting to put on a smile. "And you're Kankuro and Shino?"

Kankuro's pupils dilated at the tone of voice that Sai used, which didn't sound very friendly. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, and you know, I think that Shino would really like to talk to you!" Shino shot his friend a dirty look as he shoved him towards the dark haired boy and took off in the opposite direction.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and turned back to Sai. "Alright, there are a few things you need to know if you're going to be a part of KCMB," he said in a stern, commanding voice. "First, Kakashi doesn't like people goofing off. That doesn't stop half the band from doing it, but he hates it. Second, Anko's a control freak. If she says you're doing something wrong, blatantly ignore her unless Kakashi says the same thing."

Sai's eyes had widened at the thought of all those rules. Shino coughed once to clear his throat before glaring at Sai. The clarinet player lowered his sunglasses and glared right at the new member. "And third...if you're not willing to give your life to this band, then you might as well quit now."

Silence hung around the two, the air getting as thick as peanut butter. For the first time since he'd arrived, Sai was showing emotion. His normally wide pupils dilated and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "G-give your life?" he whispered, as if he was scared to break the silence. Shino nodded and pressed his glasses back on his face.

"KCMB takes the highest amount of dedication, and if you lack it, then you are bringing our band down," he explained, backing up a little. "Now you'd better get into set, I'll grab Kankuro then we'll be along."

As Shino walked away to find the other clarinet player, Sai couldn't help but gulp.

Maybe it would've been best if he had stayed in Suna…

* * *

Choji grinned widely at the figure next to him, which was Gaara. The red head was getting a smudge off his saxophone, his eyebrows furrowing slightly at the effort. "Hi, I'm Choji!" the new sax player greeted, holding out his giant hand. "I transferred over from tuba."

"You should've stayed there," Gaara muttered under his breath, but Choji couldn't hear. So he looked up at the light haired boy standing next to him and gave him a stare that would've definitely made a small baby cry. "I'm Gaara, Gaara of the Sand," he said in a low, threatening voice. "I'm a personal assassin for hire, and this just happens to be what I do in my free time. So I suggest that unless you're asking me to kill someone, don't talk to me."

Gaara turned his head and got the rest of the smudge out before releasing his shirt. He blew into the instrument to make sure that it sounded OK. It did.

"Wow, you're really good at that!" Choji marveled, trying to make friends with his new playing partner. "I'm still kind of confused about how to play a few notes since this isn't really my element, so you think later maybe you could help me?"

"No."

"…OK…" Choji decided that now was the time to stop trying to make friends.

It was just that he'd rather not be on the bad side of a personal assassin.

* * *

Lee's hands shook with an unnatural shock that was slowly overtaking his whole body. "I am doing what now?!" he demanded, glaring at Kakashi with his huge black eyes.

Kakashi handed him an instrument that he was holding in one hand. "I have more than enough trumpets, so I need a few people to transfer over to mellophone," he explained, watching as Lee glared at the mellophone with disdain. Lee's voice wavered as he spoke.

"B-but the entire four years of my time here was to be spent with my two dearest friends, Tenten-chan and Neji!" he interjected, flailing his arms. This caused all his new music to be strewn across the football field and the mellophone to land with a dull _thunk_ on the Astro-turf.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't ask any freshmen to do it, and Sasuke would kill me if I transferred him now," Kakashi reasoned, shrugging. "I mean, the kid spent his entire career trying to get transferred from trombone to trumpet. Neji and Tenten are the section leaders, so…"

Lee's eyes began to bubble with tears. "I-I-I unders-stand K-Kakashi," he said in a dejected voice, bending down to gather up the music he dropped. "I suppose I must do what is right for the band…"

Kakashi stuck up an eyebrow as Lee made his way towards his position on the football field, but not before breaking into tears first. "Poor kid," he said thoughtfully, then pulled out his iPhone, which was ringing. "Oh yeah! The pizzas!" he said happily to the person on the other end. "Yeah, deliver them all to the Konoha Court Marching Band auditorium!..."

* * *

Neji crossed his arms as he gave Sasuke a once-over. "Why'd you transfer from trombone?" he asked bluntly, his blank eyes narrowing. Sasuke squinted a little and held a tighter grip on his trumpet.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked, not wanted to be intimidated by the self proclaimed all mighty Hyuga. Neji gruffly ended the conversation by turning around and starting off in Tenten's direction.

He pulled his friend away from a conversation with another saxophone player. "Hey, Neji! I was in the middle of something," Tenten said indignantly, a bit upset about her friend's compulsive action. Neji snorted.

"Don't care," he said flatly. "That Uchiha kid is a brat, he's going to ruin the trumpet section."

Tenten peeked over Neji's head at Sasuke, who was standing calmly, watching Naruto throw his drum stick in the air and land on his head. "I don't think he's a disgrace," Tenten contradicted, smiling. "I think he's kinda cute."

Neji just got angrier at that statement. "Fine, well whenever you stop being infatuated with that little punk, you'll realize that he's a spoiled little brat and that he should've stayed with the trombones. Then you'll come crawling back to me and we can finally get him kicked out."

"You're just being unreasonable," Tenten replied, making Neji cross his arms stubbornly. "Give him a chance. You haven't even said hi to him yet!"

Ironically, Sasuke walked past the two at that moment. "Hi," Neji said in a low mutter.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled back.

Tenten laughed.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly and lazily looked around the football field. "This is boring," he said, twirling his drum stick in between two fingers. Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"Since when is it not?" he asked, shifting his carrier up back onto his shoulders.

Naruto quit twirling the drum stick around and looked to his right, where Ai was standing. He perked up a bit when he noticed how pale she was, "Er, Ai? You alright there?"

Ai blinked, as if snapping out of something, and looked back at Naruto. She shook her head, "N-no, I'm fine, just a little warm out here."

Kiba took interest in the conversation and joined in, "Well you know you can take your carrier off for a minute, it's not going to hurt," he suggested. Ai shook her head again and shifted her bass farther up on her shoulders.

"Nope, I'm fine," she reassured, smiling slightly. "I'll take a break when the rest of the band does."

The two snare drummers exchanged unnerving glances as Kakashi ordered everyone to head to the next set.

* * *

**Ah, it all seems like deja vu from here on out...as you can see, the characters didn't change much when I redid the story.**

**And like I said before, it's OK to review....**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, you guys, you know it's OK to like, review and stuff. I know that you guys are out there...I had over 70 reviews the last time! **

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Temari shifted her gaze to the left.

She shifted her gaze to the right.

She sighed.

"Morning, Temari," Shikamaru said with a lopsided grin, plopping down beside the blonde haired flag twirler. Temari narrowed her eyes as she glared at him across the table at the local Subway in Konoha.

"And who exactly gave you permission to sit with me, Shika?" Temari asked crossly, plopping her elbow up on the table and resting her forehead on her hand. Shikamaru was about to reply, but Temari suddenly burst into tears, wailing like a little girl. "This is awful! I mean, this is the worst year ever! The routine is a load of bullhockey, the freshman are little drama queens and I want to just scream!"

It seemed Temari got her wish, though, because by the end of her sentence she was screaming.

Shikamaru sighed. "Whadda drag…"

"Shut up, retard," Temari yowled, smacking the poor drummer on his head.

"Ow!" Shikamaru whined, unwrapping his sandwich and sticking his straw in his cup. "Geez, watch me try to ever be nice to you again."

Temari frowned and took a sip of her drink. "So, how about this year's drumline?" she asked. "I mean, there's got to be some drama there, right?"

There was a moment of silence as Shikamaru finished chewing his food and swallowing it. "There's nothing new this year than there was last year," he replied unenthusiastically. "Naruto's a douche, Kiba's annoying, Ai's the sweet little innocent one, Konohamaru's an idiot, Tatsuki's loud, and I'm pretty much the only good one here."

"That sounds like fun," Temari chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Looks like you're going to have a blast this year."

"Watch it, you," Shikamaru replied with a lopsided grin, taking another slurp of his soda.

* * *

Naruto squinted his eyes as he peeked over a wall into the glass window. Inside he saw Kakashi, in his office, finishing off his second slice of pizza.

Not waiting to be caught, Naruto simply burst in, index finger extended. "Ha HA! So much for eating discretely, Kakashi!" he cried, his blue eyes flashing.

Kakashi stared at Naruto like a deer caught in the headlights, a piece of pepperoni falling off his new slice of pizza.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah right!" Naruto was getting fierce, angry at his director. "So much for 'eat healthy, children!'! You're just as guilty as all of us, you're going to eat a large pizza all by yourself!"

Kakashi sighed and looked from his pizza to Naruto's agitated expression. "You're going to call all your little friends and have them come down here, aren't you?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth to confirm his suspicions, but before he could, Kakashi grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it up to his desk and patted the seat. "C'mon, I'll share."

Naruto smiled widely and felt a bit of drool form at the corner of his mouth. "Gee, thanks Kakashi," he smirked, sitting down and grabbing a slice that was just dripping with grease and pepperoni.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it," Kakashi replied, taking a bite.

* * *

Meanwhile, there were a few select people that were broke and couldn't afford to eat out. So they didn't.

Ai, Tatsuki, Konohamaru, Shino, Kankuro and Lee were all eating their lunch in the hallway. Ai and Tatsuki were wary of everybody there, especially Lee. "You said Lee was pretty creepy, right Ai?" Tatsuki muttered to her fellow bass drummer. Ai gulped and nodded, shifting her eyes uneasily.

Unaware of the two girls' chatter, Shino was about take a drink of his red Gatorade. The bottle was at his lips, and the liquid inside was right about to flow into his eager, dry mouth.

In a split second, the bottle flew out of his hand and, instead, dumped all over his head.

Shino's serious, unwavering glare could only glare at one person: the person sitting across from him. Konohamaru.

The young freshman looked dumbfound as he realized he had kicked the bottle out of Shino's hands. He slowly put on a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Er. Sorry dude."

There was dead silence in the hallway of the band auditorium. Everybody's eyes were locked on Shino, and how his face only showed mild signs of agitation. Then again, they couldn't see behind those blasted sunglasses.

The silence was suddenly broken as Kankuro cracked up laughing, falling to the floor beside him. Lee screamed and leapt away from beside Konohamaru as Shino flew over to him and pinned him against the wall.

"Listen, and listen good, freshie," Shino growled, his hair dripping with red Gatorade. "I am a senior. I am not someone you push around. I could drop you, right here, right now. So I suggest you watch your back."

Ai and Tatsuki winced and shut their eyes, chanting in their heads, "Please don't smart off, please don't smart off…"

Konohamaru got a wild look in his eyes and grinned widely, displaying a tooth missing. "And who died made you the boss of me?"

A sound that sounded close to an explosion sounded throughout the hallway, and as everybody opened their eyes from the wince they realized that it was, in fact, the wall that Shino had done in, not Konohamaru's skull. "Watch it," Shino muttered again before dropping Kono roughly to the ground.

Tatsuki, wide eyed, muttered, "OMG."

Lee's eyes turned even wider, if that was possible. "My goodness."

Shino calmly took out a napkin from his cooler, sponged himself off as much as he could, and went back to eating.

Kankuro edged slightly away from him. _I'm not gettin' near him anymore,_ he thought fearfully.

* * *

Naruto took the last bite of his slice of pizza and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Kakashi had already finished his half and sighed, shifting his gaze from the empty box to his stomach. "Man, looks like I'm running laps tomorrow morning before practice," he groaned, patting his unusually well toned stomach, despite the massive intake of calories.

"Well, your metabolism is still at its highest, give yourself some credit," Naruto replied, smirking. Suddenly, he was pulled from his conversation when his phone rang. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes when he saw the caller ID.

Kakashi looked eagerly at his student, "Who is it?"

"Kiba," he muttered, picking up his phone. "Yeah, what is it Kiba?"

"_Hey, Naruto, can you tell Kakashi I'm going to be a little late? Something…happened."_

With a sly smile, Naruto replied, "What's the matter? Did you run out of dog food for your mutt?"

"_Shut up! And no, I didn't! I'm in a little…situation right now with my car."_

"Oh geez. Did it finally give up and die?"

"…_no."_

"Then what the heck's the problem?" Naruto demanded, getting a little impatient with his dodgy fellow drummer.

"_I, er…ran out of gas."_

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond at first, but the only words he could muster were, "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met. How could you not see the gas needle on empty?"

By this time, Kakashi had figured out what was going on, and was starting to chuckle.

"_Look, are you going to help me out or what?"_

Sighing, Naruto replied, "Yeah yeah. Just stay where you are and I'll be there in a few. You can siphon some of mine."

With that, the blonde teenager hung up. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes, almost too bemused to be angry. "Please try to hurry, OK? Lunch is over in twenty minutes."

"I'll be here as soon as I help that moron out," Naruto answered, and hopped up, grabbing his phone and his car keys.

Anko, who had just walked into Kakashi's office, stared after Naruto with wonder. "Kind of makes you want to miss them when they leave next year," she said solemnly, a glint in her eye. Then she looked back at the last piece of pizza in the pizza box Naruto had forgotten. "Oooh, pizza!"

* * *

**Yeah, a little bit of a filler here, but it's setting something up for the next few chapters...I'll try to follow the original story as closely as I can, but with me having to write actual scenes and not just dialouge, it's going to be a little bit unavoidable to do these kinds of things once in a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Told you guys I was getting more on the ball with updating! New chapter already done, and working hard on the next already! Trying to balance this between my other main story that I'm writing for all my Sonic fans, Who's Finally Mrs. Prower?. **

**Again, I'm trying to keep the storyline basically the same between the deleted KCMB, but I am going to change some things. Notice how you haven't heard anything about Hinata? ...well, actually, she's still Naruto's girlfriend. In fact, she's going to play a bigger part in later chapters. More on that later.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"Well, I hope everybody had a good lunch break," Kakashi announced into the intercom, making all the band members jump at how loud it was. "But now it's back to work!"

Sakura groaned and shot Kakashi a dirty look. "Yeah, I'm sure you did, Kakashi…I saw those empty pizza boxes in your office!"

Ino giggled. "Way to watch your figure, Kakashi!"

Despite all the blows, Kakashi hadn't heard any of them, so he was oblivious to what the flute players were saying. "Alright, everybody get into set!"

The drumline lined up in the back of the field, as per usual. Ai, Kono, and Tatsuki listened with interest as Naruto kept on chewing Kiba out for something they weren't aware about. "I don't care if you were going uphill! Your 'check fuel' light came on, that should've been a red buzzer!

Kiba snarled, "Alright, alright, I GET it already! Sheesh, don't kill me over it!" He sighed, "It's bad enough that I had to pay for my car to get towed, don't make me feel any worse."

"What happened?" Ai finally asked, curiosity taking her. Naruto glanced at the blonde bassist and rolled his eyes, thumbing to Kiba.

"Well, this idiot here ran out of gas on the way back to the auditorium," he explained. "So I had to run over and pick him up, and his car ended up having to be towed."

Konohamaru laughed. "Way to go, Kiba! Guess I'm not giving you rides anymore!"

Kiba groaned and muttered something, just wishing everybody would shut up.

* * *

Kakashi watched band perform what little bit of show they had learned, and smacked his forehead. Why weren't they stepping right?? You start off on your left!!

He turned on the loud microphone and was about to say something when he saw Lee streaking across the football field, screaming, with Gaara right on his tail. "HOLY…!" he all but screamed into the microphone, causing everyone to cover their ears at the interference.

Naruto yelped and jumped backwards as the mellophone and saxophone players got closer to him. He ground his teeth together and knew that there was only one thing to do.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro were panicking. "We have to stop him!" Kankuro proclaimed in a worried voice. "Remember what happened LAST time Gaara killed someone??"

"I know!" Temari snapped, dropping her flag and starting over quickly in Lee and Gaara's direction. "I don't know how to stop him though!"

Suddenly, as if out of no where, a drum stick flew gloriously through the air. As if in slow motion, the stick straightened out and headed, like an arrow, straight for Gaara's head. The red head saw the projectile an second too late, and it smashed into his forehead, making him fall over backwards to the ground.

Lee gasped for air and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Whew! That was a good workout!"

"What in the name of Kami made Gaara want to kill him like that?!" Kakashi screeched over the loud speaker.

After a brief discussion with Choji, the brunette answered, "He wanted to give him a hug."

Kakashi sighed, and, keeping whatever sanity he had left intact, he announced, "Everybody back to set!"

* * *

Ino was fed up with band, and it was only day one.

First off, she was on the complete opposite side of the football field than her best friend, Sakura. Then Karin brought her fat self over to her and started to tell her off for no reason whatsoever, and to top it all off, there were still two and a half hours left of this torture.

And she only blamed one man: Kakashi.

And so, with Ino's evil plot-forming mind, she had developed a plot. And if there was one thing in the world that Kakashi cherished more than his band members and his job, it was his beloved iPhone.

That was goin' down.

If Kakashi had his iPhone stolen, his world would go down the toilet. That was his tuner, that was his calendar, that was his schedule. Heck, his whole life was on that little piece of technology. So if Ino was able to snatch it, his life would be miserable.

As the evil-thought-provoking band director called his members to go on a break, Ino scurried over to Sakura and instantly started gabbing her plan to the pink haired flute player.

"So I think we should steal Kakashi's iPhone, I mean his whole life is on that thing, if that was gone then everything he planned and used on a daily basis would disappear from him, you know?"

Sakura stared at Ino like she was crazy. "…what?"

Ino huffed and started again, this time slower. Sakura's emerald colored eyes got brighter and brighter as the perfect plan slowly started to seep into her mind. "Oh, Ino-Pig, you're BRILLIANT!" she finally cheered, throwing her hands in the air. "This will be a snap, too! All we have to do is wait until he goes to lunch, and the phone's all ours!"

A hand abruptly smacked over Sakura's mouth, silencing her. "Shh, someone might hear!" Ino hissed, glancing around sneakily. "We have to keep this to ourselves."

Unfortunately, Sakura's voice had been heard by someone nearby. Fortunately, that person was interested.

"You're going to steal Kakashi's phone?" Sasuke asked, his normally bored eyes having a small glint of interest. Ino and Sakura glared at the trumpeter and scrunched up their eyes, obviously skeptical of letting Sasuke in on their plans. Then they glanced at each other and smirked.

Heck. This was Sasuke-kun.

"You know it!" Ino sang, removing her hand from her friend's mouth and bouncing over to him. "You're going to help us, Sasuke?"

Sasuke _humphed_ and closed his eyes, taking a sip of his bottle of water. "Meh. Why not? I mean, I hate that man as much as any of us do."

Sakura looked a little hurt, "Well, HATE is a pretty strong word, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, it's more like DESPISE!" Ino contradicted, her smile growing wider. "Wouldn't you say, Sasuke?"

After a brief hesitation, Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'll meet you guys before lunch tomorrow so we can pull this off. But…I think we'll need a little more help."

The two flute players cocked their heads, "Like who?"

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT."

Neji glared at Sasuke, his pale, pupil-less eyes scrutinizing the Uchiha. "You heard me, Neji," Sasuke repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Steal. Kakashi's. iPhone."

"I became section leader because I was a good example for others, Uchiha," Neji growled. "I'm not going to throw that away by stealing a stupid iPhone."

"Fine, fine, I understand," Sasuke almost purred, turning his back to walk away. "I mean, we all can tell how you feel about Kakashi."

This caused Neji to stop in his tracks. "And what would that be?" he asked.

Without turning around, Sasuke whispered, "Brown noser."

Dead silence.

Neji, with clenched teeth and a furrowed brow, shook his head. "People couldn't possibly think—"

"Teacher's pet," Sasuke uttered, a somewhat menacing edge to his voice. He almost smiled.

The great Hyuuga was caught, hook, line and sinker.

"Tomorrow, before lunch," Sasuke called over his shoulder before he walked away to his car, ready to get home. Neji gulped and shifted his gaze from Sasuke to his trumpet, thinking about his words. Did everybody really think he was a…a teacher's pet??


End file.
